


Little Ficlets!

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [26]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Awesome Bruce Banner, Awesome Bucky Barnes, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Steve Rogers, Awesome Tony Stark, BAMF Bruce Banner, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Comfort, Cute, Cute Kids, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Depression, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Infantilism, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Natasha Romanov, Pain, Polyamory, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sad, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sweet, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Part of my 'Little Natasha and her Family' series. This particular fic will include ficlets of about 500 words with a lot of different ideas, warnings, genres etc. Lots of chapters coming up!No nastiness tolerated :)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/893292
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Tony on a mission!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sometimes I have ideas that I don't want to work into a full length fic so welcome to Little Ficlets! Where I'll be posting little snippets between about 400-600 words. A whole range of things included, some fluff, some angst (cause it's me whoops). Warnings and tags will change and be updated. I will state in the notes if there are any trigger warnings for that ficlet so ya'll can decide if you want to read. 
> 
> I hope you like this idea and stay tuned for more :*
> 
> TW's: only general sadness/depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Tony helps cheer up Natasha who is not having a very good day.

Natasha wasn’t aware that she was crying until a hand touched her knee and a soft voice whispered, “Sissy?”

Nat wasn’t dropped but her and Tony were the only ones in the family who were never called mommy or daddy, not like Clint and Bruce, who were that for their respective partner. They were always siblings, no matter what age.

The redhead looked up, blinking and rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes. She sniffled softly and offered a watery smile. “Hey, little man.” 

Without pretence, Tony climbed up on the couch beside Natasha, shuffling right into her side and leaning his head against her shoulder. He was quiet for a moment before looking up at her. “Wrong?” He whispered.

Clearing her throat, Natasha pulled her gaze from the boy, instead staring at nothing in particular, far across the room. “I don’t know.” She admitted quietly, absently fiddling with her hands in her lap. “Just happens, but it’s okay. It’ll pass.” She wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince herself or Tony but neither of them seemed very convinced of her response. 

Tony slid his hand into hers, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder and sighing softly. “Love you.” He breathed.

Squeezing her eyes shut, a few more tears slid down the woman’s cheek. She swallowed and tried to hide the quiver of her voice. “I love you too, Tone.” 

The pair sat in silence for a moment, Tony petting Natasha’s hand and hair like he saw Clint do all the time. After a little while ruminating in their feelings, Tony slid off the couch but still held firmly onto her hand.

He tugged at her fingers insistently, clearly not willing to let her stew on her own. She really wasn’t in the mood to do much of anything, especially if that included moving, but Tony was looking at her in a strange way and he was obviously worried about her, so she let him pull her up.

“What’re we doing, little man?” She murmured as Tony led the way, pulling at her hand as they moved down the hallway.

“Secret.” Tony lisped, grinning over his shoulder at her.

Natasha had a sneaking suspicion about where they were headed, but Tony was excited and she didn’t want to burst his bubble. Of course, they did indeed end up at that location.

The youngest’s napping room- with the big circle mattress, soft mesh cover hanging from the ceiling, their music box in the corner, next to a couple of rocking chairs. 

Now that Natasha thought about it, even if she wasn’t dropped, a nap could be a good idea. She had had more than a few awful nights in a row and always did get more emotional when she was exhausted. 

“In please.” Tony said sweetly, jumping up to grab the canopy from the ceiling hook so it floated down and encased the mattress. He held the corner open for her.

Smiling softly, Natasha did as she was told and crawled in, flopping down on her back. Tony followed her, closing the curtain and pressing the button for the fairy lights.

He lay close to her, but not touching, beaming at her. He pressed a stuffie into her hands and gently patted her head. “Sleep.”

Natasha slept. 

And everything did feel a little better after a nap with her brother.


	2. Doctor Natty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natty helps Clint on a poorly ear day, she's the best doctor ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! minor tw's for pain and hearing loss etc

When Natty rolled over in bed that morning, she could immediately tell that something was wrong. Clint was awake, and he rarely woke up before Natasha did. Not only that, but he was clearly close to dropping but not quite able to.

With a frown, Natasha shuffled over, tucking her chin against Clint’s shoulder. Her pointer finger gently ran through the furrow in his brows, eyes watching his expression. His whole body was tense, eyes squeezed shut, hands clenched into fists at his sides and he flinched at her touch.

Natty was little but she wasn’t dumb, she knew when someone was in pain. They hadn’t done anything strenuous for the last few days, no missions or jobs or anything like that, nothing where Clint would have gotten hurt.

Maybe he had a tummy ache? Maybe he was…

Natasha blinked and cursed herself for being so slow. Stupid sleepy brain. Her hand slid down Clint’s arm, curling around his fingers as she carefully unfurled them. Sitting there, as she’d suspected, was his hearing aid.

Had he gone to sleep with it in? He had been wearing it constantly for at least three days. Natasha felt icky. No wonder it hurt.

She gently dropped the hearing aid to the bedside table and began to clamber off the bed. Clint’s eyes had fluttered open and though they were glassy, they followed the girl. She patted his shoulder and offered a smile before signing ‘be right back’.

Natasha headed into the bathroom, tongue sticking out as she focused on her important tasks. She wasn’t supposed to get medicine down by herself, but it wasn’t for her, so it would probably be fine. Two little bottles in hand, she placed them on the sink as she ran the cold tap. When it was cold but not too cold, she let the water run over a soft cloth until it was all damp. 

After filling up a glass of water, Natty balanced her wares in her arms and moved over to Clint’s side. She knew he could get real dizzy and upside down when it happened but she needed him sitting up to take the pain and nausea meds so he could feel a bit better.

Luckily, Clint knew what had to be done and with Natasha’s help, he managed to get half upright against a mountain of pillows. He was pale and shaky and Natty felt her tummy get all icky again.

Silently, she shook out the right dose of medicine, triple checking to make sure she had it right before gently pressing the two pills to Clint’s lips until he opened his mouth. She very quickly followed them up with the water.

Once the meds were done, Natty refused to put the glass down until Clint had had nearly all of it. Placing the glass down, the girl folded up the damp cloth and tenderly lay it across Clint’s forehead, fingers running down his cheeks once it was in place. 

‘Sissy got you’ she signed, puckering her lips and kissing his forehead. Clint exhaled shakily, eyes half lidded and watery. It was clear he didn’t feel well enough to sign back, which was okay. ‘Sleep’ she gestured out, clambering back up onto the bed.

Clint shuffled a little to try and get comfortable as Natasha smiled reassuringly from his side. “I love you” She mouthed softly.

“Love you.” Clint whispered before closing his eyes. 

Natasha crossed her legs and sat against the headboard, hands clasped in her lap. She would look after her brother, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint helps Nat find something very important to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set the morning after Ohana means family (and family means no one gets left behind)
> 
> this is based entirely on something that happened to me. our family moved house just before christmas and it was essentially we go to the new house and dont go back to the old one. i was unpacking all day when i realised i hadn't found my stuffie that i sleep with every night and ooooooh boy did i freak out. i was fully sobbing, digging through everything to find it, praying i hadn't left him behind. my sister had to hug me to help me calm down and she told me where it was (i'd forgotten in all the hustle and bustle that i'd left him in our cat's box to help him get used to the house with my scent), i ran upstairs and hugged it and cried for like five minutes and i was sure as hell not big and ever since then i've wanted to write it but didn't know when to bring it into a bigger fic so i'm writing it as a little standalone
> 
> I hope you enjoy! hope you're all keeping safe my guys <3

Natasha woke up big. But not really really really big, more like Natasha needed a little time to process before Natty took over again. Being small was a way to cope with everything, but sometimes it could make it hard to process emotions. And there was a helluva lot to process for sure.

She was bone tired but antsy and it was clearly not properly morning yet because it was still dark out. Carefully peeling herself away from a heavily slumbering Clint (he was clearly exhausted), Natasha slid out from the covers and planted her feet on the floor. She was beyond sore, her muscles ached from the seizure and the beatings before that, her whole being hurt.

Wincing, the woman headed to the bathroom. After taking some pain meds and splashing her face with water, she steadfastly ignored her bruised and bandaged figure in the mirror, going back to the bedroom. That was when she saw something was wrong, missing.

Everytime she went to sleep little (and sometimes when she was big because comfort), there were three items she had to have in the bed or on the nightstand beside her. BunBun the rabbit from Maria, Maya her ballet build-a-bear from her daddies, and her yellow baby blanket- the first little item she’d ever bought herself, back when no one else knew she was little.

She’d let go of BunBun when she’d woken up and her blankie was peeking out from under her pillow but Maya was nowhere to be seen.

Trying to not make any noise, Natasha dropped to the floor to check under the bed. Empty. Under the covers, empty too. She wasn’t on the floor either. 

Remembering that she’d gone straight to the living room after coming home from the hospital, Natasha rushed from the bedroom and into the hall, heading towards the living room. Panic was quickly building, her chest hurt and her breaths were fast and uneven. She could feel tears building in her eyes.

Please, please, please, she begged, please don’t let her be gone, please don’t let her be left behind at the hospital. 

Unfortunately, the living room was also sans Maya and the tears quickly began to spill over the woman’s cheeks. Natasha clearly didn’t have as much control as she thought, a mess of emotions and feelings that were running amok.

She wasn’t anywhere. She hadn’t gone anywhere else.

Maya was at the hospital wasn’t she? The stuffie might be lost forever, waiting for Natasha to come get her.

“Natty?” A soft voice asked behind her and the woman, barely clinging onto her big age, turned around, tears streaming down her face.

Clint rushed forward, wrapping his arms around her. “What’s wrong?” he whispered, rubbing up and down her back as she sobbed. “S…she’s gone,” she hiccupped, “W…what if she’s g…gone forever?”

“Who’s gone, Nat?” Clint murmured, gently petting her hair.

“Maya!” Natasha whined, clutching Clint’s shirt. “I can’t find her, she’s still at the hospital a…and someone’s probably picked her up and now she’s gone.”

Clint immediately pulled back, sliding his hand into hers. “She’s not gone, Nat.” The boy shook his head. “Daddy packed her in his bag. He must’a just forgot to get her out. C’mon.”

Natasha let Clint pull her towards their shed shoes and coats in the hallway. He dropped to his knees, carefully spreading all the items out and there, underneath, was Bucky’s bag. He’d obviously put the bag down to help the kids out their coats, and it had been covered up with the other items.

In seconds, Natasha had Maya in her arms, squeezing the stuffie to her chest, burying her still wet face against the fur. She whimpered softly, sliding to the floor beside Clint, crying. The boy wrapped his arms back around her, rocking them both from side to side. “It’s okay, Nat.” He whispered against her hair. “It’s okay.”

It was okay. She had Maya back and Clint was at her side as she slid back over that fragile line.

Natty was more than ready to get back to sleep.

Her brother was the bestest.


	4. bad head days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and the rest of the family help Natasha drop when her meany-head won't let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so I know some of you will be reading my other fics so I wanna say here that I'm really sorry for not updating for well over a week. I'm not gonna bore ya'll but I'm not doing so great. I've got about 600 words of you dont know fear until you know me but I decided to do this to try and ease myself back into writing. is it my best work? no. but it's work and I'm still proud of it. It's a little lacking but it's sometimes hard with word constraints and how I'm feeling so I hope it's still good and you enjoy it.
> 
> The subject is something I touch on quite a lot and there will be a bigger, more detailed fic going into it more at some point in the future.
> 
> Anyways yeah I hope you enjoy :) I'm doing the best I can with other fics but I'm not promising anything, things will be sporadic until I feel a little better. Thanks for sticking with me :)

Clint woke to a way too alert face for the time of morning it was. Blinking and rubbing a hand over his eyes, he shuffled to sit up against the headboard. Natasha was looking at him strangely, it was almost unsettling. He found himself, for the first time in a good while, not able to determine her age. 

“Morning, Nat.” Clint said softly, sticking to an age neutral name for the time being. He opened up his arms to the woman. No matter what age, the redhead did tend to enjoy a morning cuddle, even if when big she pretended she wasn’t loving it quite as much as she did.

Natasha sighed softly, brows creasing a little before she began to shuffle over to the archer. She was all long lean limbs so it could be a little tricky to get into a comfortable position but soon enough she was sat in between Clint’s legs, facing the left side of the room so she could drop her head to his chest and listen to the relaxed thud of his heart. 

“You okay, darlin’?” Clint murmured, lowering his chin to the top of her head, his arms gentle around her middle.

Natasha turned her head to instead bury her face against his shoulder, sighing once more. “I don’t know.” She mumbled after a short pause, words muffled enough that Clint couldn’t hear.

Careful not to jostle her, Clint reached over to the night table to pick up his hearing aids, sliding them into his ears. “Say that again, love?”

There was a little bit of grumbling then that seemed to indicate Natasha wasn’t all big. “I don’t know.”

“That’s okay, feelings can be tricky sometimes, huh?” And yeah it was hard to not use his daddy voice sometimes when Nat wasn’t feeling great, whether she was dropped or not. “Why don’t you tell me something you know you’re feeling, anything at all and we can try and figure some things out?” 

Natasha sighed again, fingers clenching around the shoulder of his old Shield tee. Again, all the huffing noises usually indicated a little Nat, but Clint still was incredibly unsure. It was not a nice feeling. 

“You don’t have to, love, I’m just trying to help.” Clint pressed a kiss to her hair, starting to slowly rock the woman (or girl) from side to side.

Natasha sniffled, but the archer could tell she wasn’t actually crying, which set off a little alarm in his head. It wasn’t that Natasha didn’t cry, even if she often hated it, it wasn’t even that she was forcing herself not to either, Clint realised. Maybe she couldn’t cry. Maybe what was happening was because she’d been too overwhelmed and her brain had shut down for a while, had numbed her. 

It also, unfortunately, probably meant that she couldn’t drop. She couldn’t have the release of that or tears.

“Are you having trouble dropping, Nat?” Clint asked kindly, softly, stroking a hand over her hair. Natasha didn’t speak but did nod her head rather vigorously.

“Okay. That’s okay, this happens.” Clint hummed. “Do you want some help?”

Natasha gave another half-hearted sniffle and a nod and then Clint was jumping into action.

…

Half an hour later, Natasha was situated in a cocoon of blankets on the living room floor, the big screen playing She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. Tony was next to her, curled up against Steve as he watched the show. Hopefully immersing Nat in the little world before she was dropped would help her mind edge over to her other side. 

She hadn’t spoken much the whole time, had just let herself be swaddled and settled on the floor, was letting Tony feed her fruit snacks and have Clint’s arm around her shoulder. Acting as if she was dropped, making her food little-fied, having her drink in a sippy, having her stuffies next to her would all hopefully help. They didn’t force drops though, those actions were only to be used when someone NEEDED to drop, and Natasha clearly did.

Clint settled back against the sofa, and they all began to wait.

…

Three hours after they’d first sat down, and Natasha was slowly easing into her headspace. She’d gone from staring at her sippy to using it, to ignoring her stuffies to absently stroking over their fur, to not paying to the show to fully engaged watching.

…

Another hour later and Natasha dropped. 

Curling into Clint, paci sliding into her mouth, Natty heaved a big sigh of relief and closed her eyes for a very well deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! <3
> 
> also hi if anyone else is obsessed with she-ra I do have a fic up post season 5 if anyone's interested it's called we rise like the sun :)


	5. You can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint helps Natty through a hard time, with the rest of her family there to support them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even explain this. I'm sorry. I might take this down at some point probably tomorrow but I needed this. It's short and messy and probably has a lot of errors. It's a big mess but so am I haha but just like Natty it will pass and be okay and I can do this. So can all of you. If I keep this up I'll go back and write it better at some point soon.
> 
> Tws for depression and suicidal ideation/past thoughts/brief thoughts someone could do something and just a big mess of things I'm sorry. She will never do anything but wanted warnings out there and coming from me you guys know the darker side of stuff is what I like to write but that will never be some thing I write in this series.
> 
> Thank you if.you read this. ily guys <3 ps you could never tell whether you were the monster is coming next so keep your eyes peeled! New fic with Natty and Maria and Bobbi is now up too.

Clint woke up to somebody crying beside him. And unless a sneaky superhero had climbed into his bed, it was Natasha.

The archer was instantly awake, more than he usually was that early in the morning. He was also instantly terrified. 

It wasn't that Natasha didn't cry, it was that she wasn't usually so hysterical. 

"Natasha?" Clint breathed, resting a hand on her back. 

Natasha whimpered softly, squeezing her eyes shut and frantically turning to press her face to his chest. It was easy to tell that Natasha was dropped, but that still didn't explain the hysterical sobbing. 

"Baby girl, hey, what's going on?" Clint whispered, holding her to his chest, rocking her gently. "Talk to me, sweetheart, please."

Natty whined, face pressed to his shoulder, tears wetting his shirt. "I can't-" she sobbed, almost incoherent. "I can't do it." 

"Can't do what, darling?" Clint whispered, stomach churning, completely panicking. "Can't drop?" God, he wished he was wrong about her being little, he wished it was that. 

Of course it wasn't that. 

"Anything-" Natty sobbed brokenly, fingers curling into his shirt. "All of it."

Clint was absolutely full on panicked. "Baby girl," he managed to choke out, "are you thinking about doing something?" He somehow kept his voice from breaking entirely.

Natasha dissolved into an even bigger fit of sobs but did shake her hand and whimper out the word, "no." That keep Clint from exploding entirely.

"Okay." He breathed against her hair. "Okay, thank you so much for being honest and telling me. I love you so much. It's going to be okay, it's going to pass, you're going to feel better. You're going to be okay. I know your head is screaming at you, and you're so upset and scared but daddy is here. Your whole family is here and we love you and we know you're going to be okay."

"I can't-" Natty whispered, sniffling and wiping her face against Clint's shirt. "I...It's so much."

"I know. But I'll tell you something, okay? You can do this. You've done this before, you can do this. These feelings will pass and be easier. You can." Clint murmured. 

"Yeah?" The girl sniffed, voice soft and watery as she finally looked up at him. 

"I promise." Clint pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Absolutely."

"Okay." Natty murmured, clearly exhausted and overwhelmed as she leaned against him.

Making an executive decision, based on years and years of experience, Clint slowly shuffled them over to the end of the bed. He stood, lifted her onto his hip and headed out to the living room.

There sat the rest of their family, and taking one look at the pair walking in, they all clambered onto the floor. They sat close to one another and Clint and Natasha sat down in the middle of them all. 

They were soon entwined together in a big pile of love and warmth and support. Kisses pressed to Natty's hair and cheeks, hands brushed over her back and arms and rested on her thighs. 

Natty closed her eyes, inhaled shakily and let herself be engulfed by her family.

Whispered words and sweet nothings surrounded her. Warm and safe and trusting of them all, Natty did know she could do it. And she was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this little thing. And again keep an eye out for proper fic updates. See you all soon! <3


End file.
